Give Me Another Chance
by jemcarstairsfallenangel
Summary: Sebastian visits Dave in the Hospital. Set in S03 EP13. Starts there, and then goes on into a kind of AU with Sebastian, Dave, and the Warblers.
1. Chapter 1

Sebofsky! Hope you like it!

I own nothing

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked down the sanitized hallways wrinkling his nose. He hated the smell of hospitals, but he had to do this. He had to apologize. Even his idea for regionals didn't ease his mind. He reached the door, he took a deep breath, and opened it.<p>

Dave was sitting upright in the hospital bed, watching a basketball game. He muted it when he noticed his visitor, and his gaze became stony.

"What do you want?"

"I came to apologize." Sebastian couldn't even look him in the eye. He couldn't see the hate that came with that tone.

"For what?" Dave sounded surprised, and finally the blazer clad boy looked into blue eyes that were filled with curiosity.

"For the way I treated you. To be honest, that day, in Scandals, when you asked me how to get a guy to like you, I said those things because," He took a deep breath. "Because I sort of like you."

"What?"

"I remember the first night you visited Scandals. I was dancing with a random guy, and I noticed you sitting at the bar, looking nervous. You weren't my usual type, but there was just something about you. For weeks, I watched you talking with people, laughing, being you, and I started to look forward to your visits. Eventually I tried to get over seeing you by going after Blaine but…" His hands were twisting in front of him. "That didn't work out."

Dave motioned to the chair in which his dad had previously occupied and Sebastian sat down. "Are you really telling me the truth?"

Sebastian nodded. "I haven't been this honest in a long time. Not even with myself. When I found out, something clicked. I needed to be honest. With myself, with everyone. I broke." And so did his voice.

Sebastian froze as a hand came into contact with his own. So soft, so warm, and strong. It was comforting and reassuring. And the pressure was enough to know that Dave had forgiven him.

"Do." Sebastian squeezed back. "Do you think you could give me another chance?"

Dave didn't answer, waiting for Sebastian to look up. When he finally did, seeing fear in those bright blue eyes rimmed with tears that still hadn't fallen in days, he nodded. "Yeah, I think I can do that."

They sat there like that for a long time, until Dave turned the game back on and soon they were watching the game with enthusiasm, laughing until the late hours of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

People were asking for me to continue this, so I guess I will.

I was blown away by how much attention this got, so thank all of you.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sebastian came back. He came back every day just to sit and talk with Dave. They talked about sports, school, even about glee club. On the third day, he came back to help Dave come home, only to be met by his mother.<p>

"We can take it from here." She said with such disgust, he could sense Dave flinching beside him. He nodded and was going to back off and head to his car when someone caught his arm. He looked up to see Dave's father, Paul.

"Don't listen to her. Stay." Sebastian nodded and walked inside where they went to Dave's room and left the two boys alone, after getting a hug from his father. Dave sat on his bed and turned to Sebastian.

"My dad is thinking about sending me to Dalton."

"That's great." Sebastian sat down next to him. "I brought you something." He took the DVD out of his pocket. " It's Regionals. I edited it to where it's only New Directions and the Warblers. It was dedicated to you after all."

"Kurt told me about that." He took the DVD. "Thanks."

They heard shouting coming from downstairs. Mostly coming from his mother. The words 'therapy' and 'disease' came into focus. Then he heard the cursed word 'divorce' and he really felt as though he should go, but he didn't want to go downstairs while his parents were in the middle of a fight, so he just sat there. His first instinct, after running away, was to make it into some huge joke, but he couldn't. This wasn't the kind of situation that could be turned into a joke. This was serious.

"Do you want to watch the DVD?" Dave asked, obviously trying to distract himself. Sebastian nodded, and they sat on the bed and watched the performances.

Now normally, a bed would be for one purpose and one purpose only, and that would be for fucking. But just sitting there, watching Regionals, was different. This was more. Way more than even Blaine, who he had wanted to get with, and then dump. Dave was just so different. Although he did have that schoolboy innocence that he had always found attractive, he wasn't about to take it from him for all the money and all the sex in the world. And that scared him more than anything.

He looked over at Dave, who was watching the TV screen with wide eyes. He just stared openly, glad for the opportunity to. There was a knock at the door.

"Sebastian, could I talk to you a moment?" Paul asked.

He stood and followed the older man into a study. "I want to ask you something. I am seriously considering enrolling David into Dalton. My question would be, would he be safe there?"

Sebastian thought for a moment. He thought of Kurt and Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and all the others before answering. "Yes."

The surly man nodded. "Good. Now," he cracked a strained smile. "would you like to join us for dinner?"

"No, I should be getting back. Warbler practice." He said goodbye to Dave and went to his car, taking a shuddering breath. What had he just gotten himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

I never expected this to get as much attention as it has, so thank all of you from the bottom of my heart.

Angst in this one. Pretty much just Sebastian being... Well...

I hope you like it!

I do not on Glee, or any character associated with it.

* * *

><p>One week later, Sebastian walked through the door of his first class of the day, and sat in his usual seat, not looking up from his notebook as Mr. Gunderson started his English lecture on Beowulf, the most boring book in all of existence. He was jotting down notes when he saw a piece of paper on the corner of his desk.<p>

**Told you.**

He looked up and his heart stopped and his breath caught in a way that he wasn't used to. Dave Karofsky was sitting there in a Dalton uniform, staring at him sheepishly. Damn that uniform worked on him.

_When did you get here?_

**First day. I like it here already. No football team, but I guess I'll live**.

He thought for a moment about how to answer. The first thing that came to his mind was I'm glad you came, but that seemed really stupid. No, that was really stupid. Instead he decided with another question.

_Are you boarding?_

A second later, the paper was back on his desk. He looked to make sure Mr. Gunderson was still facing the black board before reading the reply.

**Yes. **

His breath caught again. It brought endless possibilities, and none of them, to his surprise, had to do with sex. The only real thing that mattered was that Dave wasn't two hours away. That time wasn't an issue.

_Good._

He watched Dave's face as he read that last word. The blush that crept into his face, the smile, everything made him feel weird. It was a good weird, but still weird.

They both turned their attention to the front of the class, albeit with small smiles on their faces.

"So, you need someone to show you around?" He asked after class.

"Nah, someone's already done that, but thank you anyway."

"Oh yeah, who?" He asked. Sebastian's smirk faded as he saw Trent, who came to stand beside Dave, glaring daggers.

"You ready to go Dave?" He asked. "What's your next class?"

"Umm... Yeah. Chemistry with Mr. Barnes."

I'll show you the way." They walked away, Dave glancing back at Sebastian with an apologetic look.

Sebastian just turned and walked away toward his Calculus class. There was no way Dave would want to be around him now. Not with all of the stories Trent had surely told him by now. His hands were in fists, his face keeping the smooth indifference that had now become his mask. He really shouldn't care about what Trent said about him. It was what Dave thought that worried him. Even that little emotion, worry, terrified him to no end. He wasn't the one with feelings. He never showed them, and pretended not to have them.

The rest of the day was spent ignoring Dave, Trent, and the Warblers as much as possible before going into his dorm room, taking off his blazer, laying on his bed, and staring at the ceiling, allowing all the pent up emotions drown him.

Turning to his iPhone, his hand was an inch away from pressing play, when there was a knock on his door.

Startled, he hastily wiped his eyes and pulled on his mask before saying. "Door's open." In a bored tone, not looking up from the book he had grabbed from his nightstand.

"Hi." A timid, yet familiar voice drifted from the door. The barriers faded for a fraction of a second, and then he regained control.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

Dave looked really nervous. "I wanted to talk."

"Then talk."

"I" He took a deep breath. "I heard some stories about this past year, and none of them were good. In fact everyone tried to tell me you were a bad person and that I shouldn't hang around you." Dave rubbed his neck.

Here it was, the moment he had been dreading and yet waiting for. The moment when Dave, like countless before him, would end things. He braced himself mentally, waiting for the axe to fall. It was a long time before Dave spoke again.

"Here's the thing though. I don't care about that stuff." Sebastian's eyes widened and his breath quickened. "I've made mistakes, and so have you. We both deserve a fresh start." He stopped suddenly, noticing that the other boy hadn't moved from his bed. "Only if you want to. I mean, if you want to end things, I understand. I just-" he was cut off by Sebastian striding over to him cautiously, looking into those warm brown eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked, lowering his walls an inch.

Dave nodded.

"Umm... Okay. I have to admit, I've never done this before. You know, this whole relationship thing."

"Neither have I." Dave dropped his head. "How about we just hang out and see where it goes from there?"

"I guess I could do that." Sebastian ducked his head, to connect blue with brown, before dropping everything, every wall, every worry, every fear, for one second, and he swallowed nervously.

"Do you want to watch the game? Heat vs. Spurs in five minutes."

Dave's eyes lit up. "Yeah. That sounds great."

They sat on the bed, six inches between them, hands to themselves, and Sebastian had never felt more comfortable with anyone in his entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian found it surprising how easy hanging out with Dave was. It was almost like having a friend. They talked about everything from school, to music, to movies. It was almost effortless. There were times when Sebastian would occasionally become an asshole, making some lewd comment, and the conversation would continue, but it would become tense, almost distant.

They were together almost every day now, and had even started to hang out with the Warblers. A basketball game one Saturday afternoon, movie night on a Thursday, and the once lonely boys weren't lonely anymore. They had quickly become friends. More quickly than Sebastian ever anticipated.

Three weeks after Dave transferred, there was a Warblers meeting. Instead of discussing future events, it ended up being a meeting of an entirely different matter.

Trent, Nick, and Jeff were standing in the front of the hall when Sebastian walked in. The room became silent almost immediately. He felt every eye on him as he walked in and took a seat in one of the armchairs, smirk set in place and his usual air of defiance and swagger controlling him, twisting his facial features into the familiar shapes and lines.

"Sebastian, we need to discuss something." Trent said, his face stony. "We understand that you have been hanging around Dave, and we would appreciate it if you would stop. He doesn't need it."

It was all he could do to keep his face from falling. Instead, his smirk went wider. "Jealous much?"

"No. We aren't jealous. We're worried." Nick spoke up. "We are worried that he will end up like countless before him. We'd like to think you changed after past events, but from my experience, people don't change that easily."

That was a slap in the face. The reminder that he was just someone who used, someone who was used, and someone who wasn't worth keeping around. He barely flinched however, as he stood up, keeping the usual facade. Why couldn't they understand that he had changed, even if it was a little? Instead of making a rude comment, waiting to burst from his mouth, he decided to shock them. Show them.

With the deviously crooked smile upon his lips, he said. "Fine." and walked out of the room, and to his dorm, where he locked the door, stripped off his blazer, turned his music up as high as it would go, and laid down in his bed, curled into a ball, trying to drown out his thoughts, forcing the tears not to fall, and reliving that first night. The night that started it all.

It was heated. Sweat, breathy moans, pain, and pleasure he had never felt before. No words were said until the end, where the dreaded three words escaped his lips before he fell asleep, only to wake up the next morning alone. He remembered the next few days, full of tears that threatened to fall, watching as he moved on to another, and another, and another.

Sebastian cried himself to sleep that night for the first time in years, drowned in the memory of every single one of them, reliving every moment as guilt and fear gripped him in a vice. He skipped classes for the next two days, staying in his room, not even coming out for mealtimes. He just laid in bed, sheets drawn up over his head, trying to shut out the world.

He started when voices were outside his door. It sounded like Dave, Trent, and Jeff. There was the sound of a key in the lock and he suddenly remembered that Thad had the keys to all the dorms just in case of an emergency. He reminded himself to steal his later.

The door opened and he heard Dave say, "Back off. Unlike you guys, I actually care!" before the door shut, and the blankets drew tighter around him. He doesn't trust his voice, because it would give away his tear stained face and bloodshot eyes. Instead he did nothing, just laid there, and flinched when he heard Dave speak.

"They told me what happened. I have a choice of who to hang out with, and when I'm with you, I feel as if... As if it had never happened." He paused. "Oh god I'm so bad at this."

Sebastian couldn't see through the darkness of his comforter, but he could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I know what words can do. I know what it's like." Dave burst. "And I don't want it to happen to anyone else. I know you aren't the kind to open up to people. I mean, I'm not either, but," He paused. "I'm here if, if you ever need to talk or, to just hang out with and forget for a little while."

There was a silence so long, Sebastian could've sworn Dave had left. He was therefore shocked when his bed sunk a little as Dave's weight settled on it, and a hand rested on his shoulder. Sebastian didn't flinch, didn't pull away, he just laid there, trying and failing to control is trembling. Someone cared. Someone actually cared about him. No one ever cared. Not his mother, who left him, nor his dad who shipped him off to boarding school so he wouldn't have to deal with him. And yet there was a boy, who was quickly becoming his best friend, and he cares.

He rolled over toward Dave, still covered by the blankets, scooted closer, and felt arms come up and around him as he shook, disbelieving tears falling, and kept falling.

They stayed that way for hours, until the sun sank into the horizon and the stars appeared in the sky, and Sebastian fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning was tense. He met Dave at their usual spot, and it was almost as if nothing had ever happened, but something had, and it wasn't exactly visible between them, but as they parted ways later on that night, Sebastian could've sworn Dave grabbed his hand, if, for however brief a time, and held it, before going into his dorm.

If he didn't know any better, he would say he was falling for the doe eyed, bear cub. But he knew better than to ever think such things.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been a while. I just got back from a little vacation where I saw my brother in his senior musical! They did Seussical and it was amazing!

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Dave was acting clingy, staying close to the guys and looking around nervously. Sebastian thought that perhaps going out to the movies with the Warblers was a bad idea. He had been avoiding going out in public for weeks now, and no one understood why until now. He, Trent, Nick, and Jeff were staying by his side, joking, laughing, trying to take his mind off of whatever scared him. It seemed to work until Dave stopped dead.

"Hey Karofsky." A sly voice echoed around them. "See you transferred schools. Going to the movies with your boyfriend?" He gestured to the guys.

"Back off." Jeff said, standing next to Dave.

"Oh, what are a bunch of fags going to do about it?" A couple more boys joined him.

Dave was being pushed back as each layer of blazers stood in front of him. Sebastian in the front. "A bunch of 'fags' as you put it, could take you on."

"Yeah right. Why don't you go find some other guy to molest or something?" They laughed.

"Jealous much?"

"Not in your dreams cocksucker." The guy, Nick, was standing face to face with Sebastian, who wasn't backing down.

"Oh, I bet your friends would love to know what happens in your dreams." Sebastian said, eyeing the football player.

Faltering, the blonde backed off. Walking away, he shouted, "Hey Dave, better luck next time!"

Several Warblers had to hold Sebastian back from going after the boy as the group walked away. When he shook them off and looked around, Dave was gone. Thad had spotted him running into a store, and, walked in after shooing away the other guys.

He searched behind racks until he found him, sitting on the floor behind some jeans. Approaching slowly, he hesitated.

"Umm... Look, they are idiots. Don't listen to them." He sat down next to him. "They're just jealous we get more sex than they do."

This wasn't helping. Dave was crying, head in his arms, and Sebastian remembered what he did when Sebastian was scared, when he was laying in bed, crying his eyes out, and he put a hand tentatively on his friend's shoulder and scooted closer.

It was several minutes before Dave looked up, eyes red, and he looked to Sebastian. He was tired, that was obvious, and without a word, they stood up and, movie forgotten, and went back to Dalton.

The next few days were tense, and Dave was distant to everyone. They were all worried that the comment from the asshole went to Dave's head. They worried he was going to try to attempt suicide again.

He spent his days in his room, not talking to anyone, or seeing anyone. Everyone tried, but he just shut them out. Well, everyone but Sebastian. After a week, everyone was begging him to go find out what was wrong.

"Fine, I'll go." He said. And after a couple of minutes, he found his way to Dave's door and knocked.

"Dave, It's me, Sebastian." No answer. "Look, we are all really worried about you. and-" The door opened and Dave was standing there, red eyed and tired. He didn't say a word, just turned around and crossed over to his bed, sat down, and waited.

Sebastian stepped inside and closed the door. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have persuaded you to go out with us."

"It's not your fault." Dave said at last. His voice hoarse and thick. "It's mine. I shouldn't have let them get to me. It's stupid."

"No. It's not. Everyone-" He cleared his throat and started again. "Everyone gets triggers sometimes. It's normal."

"Do you?" He asked.

"Umm... Yeah, I do sometimes." The room got quiet.

"Sebastian, could you help me with something?" Dave asked, quietly.

"Depends. What do you need?"

"A song to audition with. For the Warblers."

Two days later, everyone was gathered for the next warbler's meeting, and the room was buzzing with excitement. Dave learned that Sebastian had a thing for Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons. Not to mention, this particular song fit his voice extremely well, and Sebastian had to admit to himself that it was his guilty pleasure song. One that he always wanted to sing, but never had the opportunity to.

He took his seat with the other warblers as Dave stood and the music started.

My eyes adored ya

Though I never laid a hand on you

My eyes adored ya

Like a million miles away from me

You couldn't see how I adored ya

So close, so close and yet so far

Dave sang with confidence, despite his obvious nerves, and looking around, everyone was shocked that Dave could sing that well. Sebastian just leaned back in his chair and watched, his usual smirk on his face.

Carried your books from school

Playin' "make-believe you're married to me"

You were fifth-grade, I was sixth

When we came to be

Walkin' home every day over Barnegat Bridge and Bay

Till we grew into the me and you

Went our separate ways

That's when he saw and felt the emotion in the song. There was something else there. Something maybe about Kurt, for Sebastian knew that Dave had a crush on him, but there was something more. And Sebastian wanted to find out what it was. The realization terrified him.

My eyes adored ya

Though I never laid a hand on you

My eyes adored ya

Like a million miles away from me

You couldn't see how I adored ya

So close, so close and yet so far

By this time, the rest of the Warblers had started harmonizing with Dave, and they were blending well, turning harmonies.

Headed for city lights

Climbed the ladder up to fortune and fame

I worked my fingers to the bone

Made myself a name

Funny I seemed to find

That no matter how the years unwind

Still I reminisce 'bout the girl I miss

And the love I left behind

My eyes adored ya

Though I never laid a hand on you

My eyes adored ya

Like a million miles away from me

You couldn't see how I adored ya

So close, so close and yet so far

Then Dave looked at Sebastian for the last line of the chorus. And there it stayed, those big brown eyes consumed him, and he couldn't look away. His heart skipped a beat, and he had the impulse to leave the room but his arms and legs would not move. Only when the hall exploded into applause did they look away.

"Well, I believe we have a new member." Said David, who had taken over from Wes the previous year. "All in agreement raise their hands." Every hand shot up in the room, including Sebastian's.

"Welcome to the Warblers, David Karofsky." He said. Dave beamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Holy crap it's been a while. I'm sorry to my Meercubs, but I've been so busy with work and trying to get ready for a move. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Dave never knew how wonderful being in the Warblers could be. The best part was that he and Sebastian could hang out without the whispers, sneers, and looks. He was standing in the middle of the common room of one of the dorms, holding a beer and laughing with several boys, when he felt his arm being grabbed.<p>

"Hey, dance with me." Sebastian pulled him into the middle of the room, rutting up against the bigger boy, who felt himself lose focus.

"Sebastian, are you drunk?"

"Mhmm." He put his hands on Dave's shoulders and swayed to the music, sagging slightly. Dave dropped his hands to Sebastian's hips, keeping him steady.

They swayed as the music pounded around them. They could feel their hearts keeping in time with the bass, and they were loosing themselves to the music. Dave looked down and saw those bright blue eyes, hooded with lust.

Dave stopped dancing, and felt the urge to bend down and kiss the boy in his arms. His resolve crumbled a little as Sebastian hadn't stopped grinding against him and running his hands all over his body.

Then Sebastian sagged again, and this time, he didn't get up. His eyes closed, and Dave had to bend down to scoop him up in his arms.

"About time." Trent said. "He had enough to drink to knock out a racing horse."

"Well, I'll get him to his room." Dave walked through the crowd and up the stairs to Sebastian's room, where he took off the smaller boy's blazer, socks, shoes, and dress shirt, trying not to stare at his muscular arms and torso, and laid him in his bed, under the covers. Dave couldn't stop looking at the serene face lying on the pillow. There was so much he didn't know about Sebastian, and yet, he felt strangely drawn to the boy. They talked a lot sure, but Dave didn't even know his middle name. He sat down on the floor and fell asleep, his head on top of the bed by Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian woke with a groan, his head pounding, both ears and eyes over sensitive. Sitting up, it was then that he was aware of someone's head resting on his bed. Dave. He had stayed with Sebastian after he had passed out last night. He really needed to stop doing sweet things like this, or Sebastian might just fall for the fucker.

As quietly as he could, he stood up, closed the curtains and went to take a cold shower, the chilling water clearing his head and lessening his headache. After so many mornings like these, it wasn't hard to tell what worked. He pulled on a pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt. Expecting Dave to be gone, he was surprised to see him sitting nervously on the edge of his bed.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked.

"Fine." Sebastian said, noticing the way Dave's eyes flickered to his chest. "Thanks for last night. Normally they just leave me downstairs or I'm in some guy's bed naked."

"No problem." Dave stood up, avoiding the other boy's eyes. "I'd better get back."

"Oh, yeah. Before you go though, can I ask you something?" Sebastian shook out his wet hair.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Dave could've sworn his heart had stopped. He stared at the guy who had quickly become his best friend. And whom he had feelings for. He took a deep breath. He didn't know what possessed his body to move the way it did, because soon he was standing in front of the slightly trembling boy, looking into his bright blue eyes.

"Yes." He breathed, their lips centimeters apart.

Oh god it was as though something had exploded between them and arms were around waists and shoulders, and what started as a tentative brush of lips turned to a battle between tongues. They were both breathing hard when they finally broke apart, smiles on each other's faces.

"Hmm... Some more practice, you could be as good as me one day." Sebastian smirked.

"I think I could use some more practice." Dave said, rolling his eyes.

Sebastian pulled him down for another hungry kiss.


End file.
